Violet
by Ebony Scales
Summary: Inuyasha and Shippo stumble upon a house in the middle of the woods. With no way to find their way home, they enter the house that holds many surprises. AU Please review.


Ebony Scales: Hey peoples! This would be the first story I have actually posted on ffnet. This is just a short story I had written a while ago. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Inuyasha. That right belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.

**Violet **

"Can't catch me!" Shippo yelled. It was raining outside and Inuyasha was chasing Shippo around their little two-story house. Shippo was a ten-year-old boy whose favorite pastime was getting on Inuyasha's nerves. He was about three feet tall and had reddish-brown hair along with green eyes.

The two continued to run around the property, throwing insults back and forth. Inuyasha, a rather tall boy with dark brown eyes and long, black hair, was not quite the faster of the two. While approaching his seventeenth birthday, he still acted every bit immature as his younger brother.

"Ha, ha! A bit slow there?" Shippo taunted as he ran through the house with Inuyasha on his tail.

"Come back here, little brat!" Inuyasha yelled to the kid.

"Come get me, if you want your stupid little knife back!" Shippo continued taunting as he ran out the door. By then, his 'babysitter' was seething.

"Quite running, coward. Why don't you actually face me? Even you know you'll lose!" Inuyasha yelled. He knew the kid was faster than him, but the second that childish boy ran out of breath he was dead meat! Shippo had stolen an expensive knife of his and was running around with it like it was a piece of junk!

He noticed Shippo was heading towards the woods that grew behind their house.

'Oh, just grand. Another chance to blindly run into the woods after the runt. And look! I get to look forward to coming back soaked and muddy. What fun, what fun,' He thought sarcastically to himself as he headed into the woods.

After a while of chasing after Shippo with only his ears to guide him, he paused. This was further into the woods than they usually ran. Inuyasha listened intently. He could hear Shippo calling for him.

'Good,' He thought, 'He has finally had enough of this stupid game of his.' Inuyasha took off after the sound of Shippo's voice.

"Inuyasha! Over here!" the boy yelled through the woods. Shippo was a bit afraid and didn't want to be out there alone. Standing in a clearing, he could see the darkening sky above. He had lost his direction a while ago and knew he would not be able to make it home without help. He just hoped his brother would be able to find the way back.

Shippo sat down, leaning against a tree while he waited for his sibling to find him. He knew his brother would, in all likeliness, be furious with him for taking any of his possessions. At the moment, he didn't care. Shippo just wanted to go home.

As he saw Inuyasha enter the clearing, he got up. He hoped Inuyasha wouldn't yell at him too much, he really wanted to go home now.

"About time you stopped running, now give me my knife, twerp!" Inuyasha demanded. Shippo quickly handed the knife over to his older brother. He didn't want to make him any angrier than he already had.

"Um, Inu?" Shippo asked nervously.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped back.

"Do you know how to get back to the house from here?" The younger boy asked slowly. He cringed as he noticed his brother was even more aggravated than before.

"**_What!_**" Inuyasha yelled. "_You seriously don't know where we are? _You'd best be joking around!" He was furious! How could this **brat** just run blindly through the forest without making sure he would be able to get back? "This is entirely your fault! If you just hadn't stolen my knife, we wouldn't even be in this mess!"

Shippo was almost in tears now, and Inuyasha was starting to feel guilty for yelling at him. Hadn't he kept refusing to take the time out of his day to play with the kid? He was being a hypocrite. Inuyasha was just as lost as Shippo, and he was supposed to be the responsible one!

"S-sorry," Shippo hiccupped. Inuyasha sighed.

"Come on," Inuyasha said a little more softly. "We should start looking for a way back." He began to walk away before turning around. Shippo had yet to move. "Unless you'd rather stay and get soaked?" Inuyasha questioned his younger brother. Shippo shook his head slowly and followed Inuyasha to begin their search for the way home.

* * *

"Inu, do you think this is a good idea?" Shippo asked as Inuyasha and himself entered a rather old-looking house. They had found the house during their search for a way home, which had proven fruitless. It had been getting cool outside, so Inuyasha had announced that they would be checking it out. Surprisingly, the front door had been unlocked when they had tried the front door. Consequently, Inuyasha had been nice enough to let himself in. 

"It's fine. Not like anything's gonna jump out and eat you. I don't think anyone even knows this place is out here!" He answered.

"No, you just don't think," Shippo, muttered under his breath.

"What was that, twerp?" His brother asked threateningly.

"Nothing," Shippo sighed. Inuyasha nodded and continued on his way. Inuyasha had decided that they could split up to look for anything interesting. Shippo didn't get the point of doing so but went along with it anyway. Inuyasha looked like he was getting a kick out of the little adventure.

Inuyasha made his way up the worn stairs of the house. Walking down the unlit hallway, he stopped in front of the first doorway he came to. Walking in, he took a survey of the room. It was a normal-looking bedroom. One twin-sized bed, one dresser, and a small closet. He snickered as he saw the stuffed spider sitting on the bed.

'Either this room belonged to a boy, or an extremely deranged girl,' the teen thought to himself. Inuyasha left the room to check out the door at the end of the hallway. As he stepped into the larger room, he blinked.

'Wow. Whoever lived here lived in style,' Inuyasha observed. The King-sized bed sat on a large rug. Its canopy nearly reached the high ceiling. What would have once been a full-length mirror stood in a corner. A large window was on the wall adjacent to the bed. Inuyasha, however, ignored any other aspects of the room as he eyed the bed with unease. Sitting on all of the expensive quilts was yet another stuffed spider.

'Perhaps the entire family was insane,' Inuyasha pondered as he inspected the stuffed toy. He was broken from his thoughts as a familiar shriek cut through the air. Inuyasha dashed out of the room to reach his panicking brother. He skidded to a halt in front of a room downstairs as he saw Shippo crying hysterically and shaking with fear.

Concerned, Inuyasha made to comfort his brother, but stopped short in the doorway. He stared, uncomprehending. It was almost surreal. Shippo made his way over to Inuyasha to seek comfort. Inuyasha dazedly hugged his brother, not taking his eyes off of the sight in front of him.

Lying on the floor of what seemed to be a living room was a body. A decidedly dead body. Inuyasha distractedly heard the soft echo of footsteps in side the house and signed them off as unimportant compared to what was right in front of him. He absentmindedly noted the irony of the sight before him. A voice broke through the suffocating silence.

"_What are you doing here_?" it asked, sounding alarmed. The two adolescents standing in the living room jumped at the sudden noise.

Snapped from his dazed state, Inuyasha realized the perilous position he and his brother were placed in. No matter exactly who it was that had seen them, they were in danger. Either they could be mistaken for the murderers, or they themselves could be found and killed by the very person who had slain the being in front of them.

"W-who is that?" Inuyasha asked, a slight tremble entering his voice against his will.

"C-can we p-please go now?" Shippo hiccupped quietly. Inuyasha was about to answer when the other occupant of the house cut in.

"He, he. I do not believe you will be going anywhere," it told them, amusement clearly evident.

"And who's gonna stop me?" Inuyasha responded, his irrational and arrogant side taking over. The other did not answer this time. Instead, Inuyasha caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning towards the movement, he was able to identify what had moved. He immediately recognized who it was.

"Sango, what are you doing here?" He inquired. The girl was a friend of his around the same age as him. He had met her a while ago. She had long, brown hair and matching brown eyes.

Sango did not answer his question. Instead, she came at him with a knife. Inuyasha reached into his pocket to retrieve his own pocketknife to enable him to defend himself.

"What is going on?" Inuyasha wondered aloud as he dodged Sango's advance. He quickly grabbed his younger brother and headed for a door he had spotted earlier.

Inuyasha nearly sighed in relief as the door opened to reveal a hallway. He dragged his brother with him as he dashed down the hallway. Many times he threw open random doors, looking for a way out. He was nearly out of breath when he stumbled into a kitchen. He located a door leading to the backyard of the nightmarish house, and made to sprint out into the night. He skidded to a halt as someone blocked his chance at escape.

"Where do you think you are going?" They asked in a taunting manner. Inuyasha immediately recognized their voice as the one he had heard earlier in the living room.

"So it was you!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"So it was," the man replied slyly. Inuyasha studied the man standing before him.

He had long, black hair and strange violet eyes. The man's eyes held much malice.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Call me Naraku," he stated, eyes filled with hatred. "You should not have come here. Now you will not leave." Naraku lunged at Inuyasha with force. The teen dodged, pulling Shippo with him. With no obstructions between him and the door, Inuyasha was finally able to escape.

Before leaving the yard, Inuyasha turned around. He saw no sign of a pursuit by Naraku. With a shiver, Inuyasha continued running away from the nightmare that was that old house with Shippo at his side.

* * *

Inuyasha ran through the woods with all the speed he possessed, occasionally having to drag Shippo along with him. As they reached the border of the trees, they were able to see the town they were approaching. Entering the small, unrecognizable town as the two exhausted boys continued to tear down the street, both looked for a place that would be safe for them to stay. 

Shippo pointed out a police station nearby, and they headed towards it. Inuyasha planned on reporting Naraku and the murder.

As Inuyasha walked up to the desk, leaving Shippo in a nearby chair, one of the uniformed officers approached him. The man stopped in front of him, not looking up at his face. Inuyasha was about to speak, but the officer beat him to it.

"You are under arrest," he calmly stated, "for murder."

"_What?_" Inuyasha asked, gawking at the officer.

"I said you are under arrest for murder," the policeman repeated. Something clicked in Inuyasha's mind.

"It's you!" he exclaimed.

The man lifted his head to look Inuyasha. He smirked at the unbelieving look on Inuyasha's face, his deep, violet eyes conveying his amusement.

Ebony Scales: Please review people!


End file.
